Daigo Kiryu
"Hear our roar! The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!" "It's going to get wild, try and stop me!" , nicknamed , is , the Red Ranger of the Kyoryugers. Biography Early life When he was a little boy, Daigo traveled with his father around the world. One day, his father gave him a pendant of a dinosaur tooth/claw within some amber, which he said will guide him into becoming a "strong man" in the future. During an expedition, his father gave him money and a map, giving him the choice to go back to Japan and live a normal life; or "follow the path of the great dragons" and continue exploring the world. Daigo chose to live the life his father had. After that, his father disappeared. Defeating Gabutyra and becoming Kyoryu Red After the Deboss Army reawakened and attacked an Island in the South Sea, Daigo (now 20 years old and known by his nickname "King") was the first on the scene to fight back. Torin noticed this, and went to his aid by giving him a Gabrevolver and awakening Gabutyra from his slumber on the volcano. Noticing his braveness in the fight, Torin grants him the opportunity to become Kyoryu Red, should Gabutyra accept him after being defeated in battle. Daigo fought with Gabutyra for one month before he was able to defeat the dinosaur in combat. However, Gabutyra did not want to accept him, so Torin decided to look elsewhere for a new candidate to become Kyoryu Red. Daigo, unwilling to be left behind, grabbed Torin before he teleported and wound up in the Tiger Boy Family Restaurant, the front for the Kyoryuger base. When the Deboss Army unleashes Debo Hyogakki, one of the Debo Monsters that killed the dinosaurs, Gabutyra becomes enraged and goes after him despite not having his Beast Battery installed. Knowing this could end up being fatal for Gabutyra, Daigo goes to his aid to protect him. Filled with gratitude, Gabutyra grants him the power of the Kyoryuger and Daigo becomes the Fanged Hero (牙の勇者, Kiba no Yūsha) Kyoryu Red. Access to Carnival At the request of Torin, Yayoi started developing a new Beast Battery which was called the Gabutyra+1. Eager to try it out, the Kyoryugers prepared to do a field test straight away. However when Daigo inserted it into his Gaburevolver the weapon instantly overloaded and backfired on Daigo which had the unusual effect of overwriting his personality with that of Gabutyra, essentially transforming Daigo into a "Gabutyra Human". After disappearing for the rest of the day and night, the remaining team lured him out with Amy as bait. However, when Resentment Knight Endolf (the newest addition to the Deboss forces) attacked, it was left to Torin to corner Daigo and finally remove the Battery, returning Daigo to his old self. Yayoi then discovered that the new Battery was never meant to be inserted into the Gaburevolver but was meant to used by Gabutyra himself. When Daigo threw it to Gabutyra, it transformed the huge mecha into a tiny creature which could be converted into a gun which would allow Daigo to join his powers with Gabutyra and access 'Kyoryu Red Carnival'. Using his new powers, Daigo easily defeated the latest Deboss monster that attacked. Gabrincho of Music Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger When the Gokaigers and Go-Busters were battling the combined forces of the remaining Zangyack and Vaglass, Marvelous and Hiromu prepared to face Waredonaiyer and an army of Gormin and Sugormin when suddenly Daigo (who had only recently become Kyoryu Red at this point) turned up declaring that the 37th Super Sentai had arrived to help. Marvelous was confused, as a Sentai is a team... causing Daigo to realize that the other Kyoryugers hadn't turned up. Remarking that his team was still hard to assemble, Daigo promised his fellow Reds that he would take care of Waredonaiyer and his forces. As Marvelous and Hiromu left to rejoin their teams, Daigo was finally joined by the others and they made short work of the Zangyack forces against them. :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Kyoryu Red - Armed On= - Double= Kyoryu Red can access Armed Mode on both arms with the Beast Battery W which grants Kyoryu Red two Gabutyra Fangs, dubbed as "Double Armed On". This appears in the movie ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music. Double Armed Form also appears in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. As a bonus, new players who register through this link will get Kyoryu Red Double Armed Mode as their first character once the game is launched on Summer 2013. It has also been added to the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. ;Arsenal *Gabutyra Fang: Main Weapon. *'Beast Batteries: **'W - Double': Battery-like device that evolved from a Gabutyra battery and is used to access '''Double Armed Mode'. - }} - Deinosgrander= ;Arsenal *'Deinosgrander' *'Gaburivolver' *'Beast Batteries: **'12 - Deinosgrander''' - Carnival= - Default= Kyoryu Red Carnival (キョウリュウレッドカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Kānibaru) is the form accessed when Daigo changed Gabutyra with the Carnival Beast Battery to change it into the Gabutyra De Carnival. In this form, Daigo's strength and energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The Gabutyra design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive and bite down on anything when Kyoryu Red wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Also, Kyoryu Red can used the Gabugabu Kick (ガブガブキック, Gabugabu Kikku), where Kyoryu Red jumps at the foe and does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating a Brave construct of a Gabutyra jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the Carnival transformation, Kyoryu Red needs to take out the Carnival Battery out from the De Carnival, allowing Gabutyra to return into his original Zyudenryu size. Later, it is revealed that Carnival allows Kyoryu Red to utilize the other Zyudenryu as arm attachments by using the Gabutyra De Carnival as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Kyoryuzin with the command of Biting Change (カミツキチェンジ, Kamitsuki Chenji). ;Arsenal *'Gaburi Carnival' **'Gaburivolver' **'Gabutyra De Carnival': the Overcharge Mode of Gabutyra. Can transform in-between Live and Gun Modes *'Beast Batteries: **'1+/Carnival': Battery-like device that is used to access '''Carnival mode'. - Samba= Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival (キョウリュウレッドサンバカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Sanba Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Dricera Drill on his left arm and the Stegotchi Shield on his right arm. - Western= Kyoryu Red Western Carnival (キョウリュウレッドウエスタンカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Uesutan Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Western. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Zakutor Sword on his left arm and the Parasa Beam Gun on his right arm. - Macho= Kyoryu Red Macho Carnival (キョウリュウレッドマッチョカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Matcho Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Macho. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Dricera Drill on his left arm and the Ankydon Hammer on his right arm. - Kung-Fu= Kyoryu Red Kung-Fu Carnival (キョウリュウレッドカンフーカーニバル, Kyōryū Reddo Kanfū Kānibaru) is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Bunpachy Ball on his left arm and the Ankydon Hammer on his right arm. - TV-Maga= In this currently unknown Carnival Biting Change of Plezu-Oh, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Plezu Cannon on his right arm and the Ankydon Hammer on his left arm. - }} }} Personality An easy going, strong, excitable, and very optimistic person, Daigo is surprisingly insightful, knowing how strong people are (like when he sees Amy and warns Ian that she is stronger than she looks) or can be (such as Nobuharu hindering himself with guilt), as well as figuring out why Gabutyra didn't accept him as a Kyoryuger initially. This insightfulness often serves him well, as he manages to get by without using a considerable amount of actual brainpower. When he was declared something by others, he tends to repeat it back with a "super" (i.e., Torin saying Gabutyra is serious, Hyogakki calling him insane) added to it. Daigo never tries to solve difficult problems with his head, instead he just relies on gut instinct to win. He has a tendency to announce "It's going to get wild, try and stop me!" (荒れるぜ、止めてみな！, Areruze, tometemina!) before going into battle. He is very reckless, and tends to act first and think later in fights, and it was this very same recklessness that prevented Daigo from getting stronger, thanks to Tessai's harsh lessons. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daigo Kiryu is portrayed by . Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As a child, he is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Red, his suit actor is . Sentai Notes *Like the Red Rangers of the last two Dinosaur-themed Sentai teams, Geki and Ryoga Hakua, Daigo is based on a Tyrannosaurus rex. **This makes him the only Kyoryuger to have the same motif as his previous counterparts. *In a strange coincidence, Daigo's character and his actor's name (Ryo) share the name of two members of the then-airing Sentai team from the year of his birth (1993). *Kyoryu Red is the first and so far only Sentai hero to introduce himself to his predecessors in his team's "early-bird cameo", as he came to the aid of Gokai Red and Red Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, with the rest of the Kyoryugers arriving after the other two Red Rangers took their leave. **In contrast, the early-bird cameos in Kamen Rider summer movies always feature the upcoming rider coming to the aid of the current, soon-to-depart Rider. *Daigo's Carnival form is similar to the Battlizer concept in Power Rangers, as well as the Armed TyrannoRanger and AbareMax upgrades of his previous Tyrannosaurus-themed counterparts. **It is also similar in design, particularly with the Gabutyra teeth around his chest, to the chest of Creator King Ryuuwon, a dino-themed villain from GoGo Sentai Boukenger (who was modeled originally after the Zyuranger mech Daizyujin). **It is also the first Red Ranger-exclusive power-up since the DekaRed Battlizer and the first since AbaRed's AbareMax form to use a Red Ranger-exclusive power-up in the series proper. **It also bears a slight resemblence to the civilian clothing worn by Ryouma, who was GingaRed in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *''He is also the third Sentai Ranger to gain a battlizer-styled armor and second out of the movies. The first being DekaRed, the second being Gokai Silver with Gold Mode (first out of the movies), and Daigo being the third (second out of the movies). **However, like Ban's battlizer is unique to him, it's possible that Daigo's is also only usable for him. Gai's Gold mode was usable by all the Gokaigers. *Kyoryu Red has by far the most forms of an individual Sentai Ranger and Sentai Red, with eleven: his normal form, his three Armed Forms (Single, Double, and Deinosgrander), and seven Carnival forms (incomplete, default and five combos). **He has even more forms than Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger in ''Power Rangers Samurai, who has eight, with the US-exclusive Mega Mode (Mega Mode, Super Mega Mode, Mega Shark Mode, and Shogun Mode) forms on top of Shinken Red's four forms (Base, Super Shinkenger/Super Samurai Mode, Hyper Shinkenger/Shark Attack Mode, Forest Animal/Illusion) from Shinkenger. **With eleven forms, he has more forms than even Tommy Oliver's nine forms (Green Ranger, Green without Dragon Shield, White Ranger, White Ninja, Metallic Armor Mode, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Super Dino Mode); however, like Jayden, all of Daigo's forms are just varients of his base red ranger form while Tommy's are all different ranger suits. *The animation of the Gabutyra Human's face when he roars is reminiscent of the Abarangers, who would roar when their transformation was completed. They also lacked silver mouth plates. *Daigo's animalistic nature as the Gabutyra Human as well as his tendency to bite his enemies is reminiscent of . References Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Kyoryugers Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa